Overlord Episode 10
"True Vampire" (真祖 Shinso) is the tenth episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 8, 2015. Summary In E-Rantel, a young mistress complains about her food, causing a scene at the inn she and her butler are staying. The young lady is actually Solution Epsilon, who alongside Sebas Tian are posing as members of a noble family from the Baharuth Empire. Zach, a human the two hired, sells them out to a mercenary group who plan to ambush them outside the city. During a carriage ride to Re-Estize, the two are joined by Shalltear Bloodfallen and her two Vampire Brides. The group have a brief discussion on their creators and Ainz, until they are disturbed by a commotion outside. Death Spreading Brigade has surrounded them and are excited at seeing Shalltear. However, their excitement becomes horror after Shalltear and her vampires begin slaughtering the bandits. Solution catches Zach, who she consumes into her body. Shalltear and her minions later take their leave from the group to track the bandits and their lair. At the bandit's base, Shalltear meets Brain Unglaus who challenges her. However, for all his skill and ability he is unable to land a hit. Shalltear's comments of his Martial Arts, drive a point into Brain's ego causing him to flee. Seeing that play time is over Shalltear reverts to her True Vampire form and continued her massacre of the bandits. She senses someone outside the base and it turns out to be a group of adventurers. Shalltear slays all save Brita, who is saved from certain death by her use of a potion, given to her by Momon. Shalltear uses mind control on Brita to find out where she obtained such a potion. Upon learning of the information extracted from Brita, she grows confused at the human's explanation and decides to spare the woman as it may be part of Ainz’s plan. Additionally, she is shocked to learn that an adventurer was sent back to E-Rantel. Furious at her neglect, Shalltear flies overhead and summons several vampire wolves to track the adventurer. The group of wolves begin moving through the forest until they were all immediately killed. To her surprise, this prompts her to investigate the cause, where she finds a new group laying in wait. Faced with a new foe, Shalltear dives into the offensive while resuming her monstrous form. Conjuring Spuit Lance, she attempts to attack, but is parried by the leader of the group. Just as she is blocked, the leader orders an old lady in their group to activate her dress. The magic of the dress glows, and a dragon of light shoot directly at Shalltear. The Floor Guardian sense her mind to be slowly taken over. Before her mind is taken, she manages to throw an attack that kills the wielder as well as her bodyguard. Major Events * Shalltear Bloodfallen orders her Vampire Brides to slaughter their ambusher. * Solution Epsilon devours Zach. * Shalltear battles and defeats Brain Unglaus but he escaped. * Shalltear massacre the Death Spreading Brigade. * Shalltear slaughters Brita’s adventurer team. * Shalltear spares Brita's life after seeing the red potion. * Shalltear encounters the Black Scripture. * Kaire uses the Kei Seke Koku on Shalltear. * Shalltear manages to pierce both Cedran and Kaire. * Ainz discovers that Shalltear is being mind controlled. * Shalltear was brainwashed and her rebellion begins. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Solution Epsilon * Sebas Tian * Zach * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aura Bella Fiora (Mentioned Only) * Peroroncino (Flashback) * Momonga (Flashback) * Bukubukuchagama (Mentioned Only) * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff (Mentioned Only) * Brita * Albedo * Ainz Ooal Gown * Cocytus (Mentioned Only) * Mare Bello Fiore (Mentioned Only) New Characters * Captain of the Black Scripture * Kaire * Cedran Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Blood Pool * Regeneration * Blood Frenzy * Kei Seke Koku * Purifying Javelin Martial Arts * God Flash * Field * Blade Technique: Whistling Wind Locations Known Locations * E-Rantel * Great Tomb of Nazarick New Locations * Shining Golden Pavilion * Hideout of the Death Spreading Brigade Anime Notes * Sebas did not offer to pay for the meals of the other customers as an apology. * Baldo Lauffray didn't make his appearance in this episode. * Sebas did not ask Shalltear to let Solution devour Zach. * The Vampire Bride extract information from the bandits about their hideout and Brain Unglaus to Shalltear. * Shalltear remembers Peroroncino was talking to Ainz instead of Luci★Fer and Nishikienrai when they were visiting her domain. * Sebas did not ask Shalltear how she intends to capture her target. * Sebas and Shalltear did not discuss the eight floor nor the existence of Pandora's Actor. * Shalltear and Sebas did not discuss on the subject of why he does not get along well with Demiurge. * Brain did not think that the women who are attacking the hideout to be Blue Roses. * Brain only used his martial arts skills once while in the light novel he used it more than once. * Shalltear uses her Spuit Lance to clash with the Captain of the Black Scripture. Gallery pl:Odcinek 10 (sezon 1) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes